


Pulgas

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bañito, M/M, Pulguitas Everywhere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Era, tan siquiera, posible que pasara esto? Déjenme responder eso: sí, al parecer sí era posible que Derek tenga pulgas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulgas

Derek salió sacudiéndose como lavadora de la enorme tina llena de agua, jabón y shampoo para eliminar pulgas, porque efectivamente, Derek había cogido pulgas mientras corría en su forma de lobo. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
Había llegado a casa de Stiles pidiendo ayuda porque estaba rascándose como un loco, sonando desesperado por la comezón. Había dicho: "Stiles, algo me sucede, tengo comezón por todas partes, ayúdame". Pero no iba a poner en Internet que su novio Hombre lobo tenía comezón y que buscaba una solución a eso. Así que, haciendo gala de su inteligencia, se puso a pensar: Derek había corrido en su forma de lobo, una forma de perro grande, por el bosque, tenía comezón por todo el cuerpo; sólo había una respuesta:  
—Derek... tienes pulgas —dijo sin tacto alguno. Derek le miro y arqueó una ceja.   
—Pulgas —soltó el mayor—. ¡Me estás diciendo que tengo pulgas! ¡No soy un jodido perro!   
—Sólo a esa conclusión he llegado. Tendrás que darte un baño anti pulgas, Der —el mayor sacudió la cabeza. Stiles suspiró—. Derek, tienes pulgas, debes darte uno de esos baños. Yo iré a conseguir el shampoo, tu desvístete, cuando venga deberás estar en tu forma de perro gigante y te meterás en la tina para que pueda darte el baño —el lobo soltó un suspiro y asintió resignado. Stiles se dirigió a la veterinaria para conseguir shampoo anti pulgas. Quince minutos después, llenaba la tina y le echaba un poco de shampoo.   
—¡Derek! —le llamó. Éste entro con mala cara al baño y miró a Stiles, dándole la mirada marca registrada Derek Hale—. Es hora de tu baño.  
Derek le gruño en respuesta y se despojó de toda su ropa, al segundo siguiente, Stiles veía un gran perro negro de ojos azules que le enseñaba los dientes.  
—Entra o seguirá la comezón —le advirtió. El lobo fue a la tina, y con un salto entró a la tina, mojando a Stiles en el proceso—. ¡Mierda, Derek, ten más cuidado! —gritó. Stiles se quitó los zapatos, tomó el shampoo y echó un poco en el pelaje de Derek, quien le gruñó. Comenzó a bañarlo, mojando todo su pelaje, y echando el shampoo anti pulgas, pero el maldito lobo no paraba de moverse, mojándole toda la ropa.   
—Maldición, Derek, déjame bañarte y quitarte las pulgas —Derek pataleaba como desquiciado. Su lucha duró cinco minutos, hasta que Stiles, cansado de estar peleando con el lobo para bañarlo, se dio por vencido. Retiró sus manos del lobo con un suspiro derrotado, se sentó en el piso mojado, quitó sus calcetines y su sudadera, quedando en la playera azul y sus pantalones. El lobo, con el pelaje mojado, lo miro con la cabeza ladeada. Stiles le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza, y hablo:  
—Ya, vete si quieres, ya me cansé. Seguramente ya no tienes más pulgas —murmuró un poco bajo, pero sabía que Derek podía oírle. El lobo se puso en sus cuatros patas, se sacudió como una lavadora y se acercó a Stiles. Con su hocico, tocó su hombro, demandando su atención. Stiles miró a Derek, este tocó su mano con su cabeza, Stiles extendió su brazo y acarició su lomo un poco húmedo. Derek mordió su playera y Stiles se quejó; Derek le jaloneo suavemente de ella y el castaño se puso de pie. Derek entró con cuidado a la tina y se sentó, al contrario que cuando comenzaron a bañarlo. Stiles entendió el mensaje por fin. Tomó el shampoo y puso un poco en su palma, y comenzó a bañar de nuevo a Derek, con la diferencia de que ahora éste se dejaba. Cuando término de bañarlo, tomó una toalla y secó al lobo. Tenía la fuerte esperanza de que ya no tuviera pulgas.  
—Bien, Derek, es hora de la verdad —Derek tenía forma de humano de nuevo. Stiles se sonrojó al verlo desnudo. Aunque ya lo había visto desnudo incontables veces por el sexo, aún le daba un poco de vergüenza. Era patético, lo sabía.   
—Ya no tengo comezón —le dijo. Stiles sonrió orgulloso: había hecho un buen trabajo. Derek se acercó a él y le besó—. Gracias por ayudarme —susurró apenas se despegó de los labios del chico. El castaño asintió con los ojos cerrados, esperando otro beso, que no tardó en recibir.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... este es el primer one shot que hice en mi vida. Está en Wattpad. No tengo Beta ni nada de eso, so, lamento si hay faltas de ortografía.


End file.
